


Dhaarta 7

by sexypinky



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, no english, somali
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-22
Updated: 2011-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexypinky/pseuds/sexypinky





	Dhaarta 7

"Waa maxay sababta aan kuu jawaabi doonaa, Saxansaxo?" Jaime weydiiyo, keeno isaga oo faras ilaa iyada ag.

Brienne ma eegi lahaa isaga at, dooranaya halkii ku dhiirigalinayaan iyada faras geli gallop ah. Jaime lahaa Kama laba-labayn. Wuxuu kulmen iyada ka dib, isteerinka faraskiisa horteeda of si aynu baabbi'innee.

"Waxaa Wayba, Jaime!" Brienne habaarayay, iyada oo faras, ulahoodiina.

Jaime bogeen at, iyo intii ay isku dayeen in ay iska ilaaliyaan indhaha cagaaran kuwa iyada la helay iyada oo aan kaa gargaari kara laakiin dib u eegto.

"Waxaan nahay dhowr saacadood oo kaliya, isla u raaci, Brienne," ayuu yiri, isaga oo codkiisa ku dhawaad Ruuxna. "Fadlan ii jawaab."

Brienne indhaha iyada closed. Lahaa waxay ahayd laba maalmood, isla markii ay isaga of walaalnimadii iyo Lady Stoneheart iyo iyada qorshe u sheegay. Waxa uu weli soo raacay. Waxay ahaayeen hal maalin, isla markii uu u sheegay iyada uu qorshe u gaar ah. Waxay jawaabna uma uu celinin, laakiin wuxuu weli soo raacay.

Hadda waxay ku ordaya out of time.

Markaasay indhihii kala qaadday markii ay gacanta ka Dhabanadeeda dhaawacan dareemay.

"Ma aan akhriyi karo." Waxay kala jebi sida uu suulka ogan dulmar ah ee iyada daanka.

"Sababtu waa maxay?"

Waxay gacanta u keenay ilaa taaban oo wejigiisuna mar.

"Maadaama aan la gabban karo si rajaynaynaa in aanu this noolaan doonaa."

Jaime ha soo baxay neef sida gacanta ku xajin guuray xagga dambe ee madaxa, iyada oo jiidaya isaga xagga. Brienne ka taahay ayuu marka uu bushimihiisa kuweed la kulmay iyo a daqiiqado ka galayn, dhowr aanay daryeelo hooyooyinka halyeeyadii ama gabdhood lumay. Waxa ay ahayd oo keliya iyaga, on wadada wada.

Marka ay gooni u kala jejebiyey, Brienne doorasho ahaa cad.

"Mar i weyddiista, berrito." Iyo in ay ku boorriyay iyada faras hore.

Iyada oo dhoola, Jaime soo raacay.


End file.
